Twins
by SasuSaku453
Summary: [full sum inside][only read if updated on the manga] Naruto has a sister? Leiko of the song village is wanted for her half of the Kyuubi. Orochi and Sasuke are trying to find her while Sakura is trying to help get her away. SaiSaku, SasuSaku, some SaiLei,
1. Chapter 1

**Heres my new story I hope you guys like it. Just one nice review and I'll continue the story.**

**Summary: Naruto has a sister? Leiko of the song village is wanted for her half of the Kyuubi. Orochi and Sasuke are trying to find her while Sakura is trying to help get her away. SaiSaku, SasuSaku, some SaiLei, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno**

**Rating: T for blood and launguage may go higher rating later in the story.**

* * *

18 year old Uzumaki Naruto laied on his bed looking at the ceiling above him. His mind was else where because of what had happened earlyer that day. Nothing was as hard as his next mission... nothing in the world could prepare him for what was going to happen.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Naruto walked happily into the Hokage's office. _Maybe I'll have an A ranked mission that the Old Hag has just for me_, he thought as he walked in. There stood a serious Kakashi and an even more serious Tsunade. "Whats going on?" he asked.

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at him which only ment for him to take a seat, which he did right next to Kakashi. "Naruto we're going to tell you about your next mission with your team." Naruto's ears perked up since there had been sitings of his missing nin teammate. "When I say your team I mean Sakura-chan, Sai-san, and Kakashi-san."

Naruto nodded hoping it would be a big mission. "This mission is A ranked because of the people around the area you are traveling to. Since Orochimaru and Sasuke are involved we are putting other teams on the mission aswell."

Naruto heard Sasuke's name and was angered from him leaving the village. "What is this mission about?"

"You have to bring back a kunochi from the Song Village. But... Naruto," Tsunade sounded worried. "This girl is your sister." she mumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-she's m-my s-sister?" he studdered looking blankly at the teacher then to the Hokage. "But I'm an orphan how can I have a sister." he whispered.

"You were both seperated at brith because of the Kyuubi they had to put half Kyuubi's power in you and half in her. She's also a ninja who shares your hopes and dreams. She's being hunted down because she holds half of Kyuubi. Orochimaru wants her powers so you have to go and find her." Tsunade said softly.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "Do you know her name?" he asked softly. Kakashi shock his head and pointed at Tsunade, "Do you Tsunade?" he whimpered.

Tsunade nodded softly as some tears fell from her eyes, "She's a strong spirited girl named... Nioshi Leiko. Her adoptive family was killed when she was 5 so she lives on her own. Do you think you're team can handle this?" she asked noticing he was shaking.

"Of corse. We all trust eachother and our team is strong." Naruto said flatly while still shaking. He got up and walked out knowing Kakashi would tell him the details later. He walked out of the office to see a shocked Sakura holding her hands to her mouth. "Sakura-chan... is there something wrong?" he asked steading her by holding her shoulders.

"Leiko-chan... She's your sister?" Sakura whispered. "No wonder she reminds me of you." she mumbled with a sad smile. Naruto suddenly hugged her, "I'm sorry I didnt know you had a sister."

"As long as we can find nee-chan before Orochimaru can hurt her. I'll be fine." Naruto pulled away and looked deep into her hurt eyes, "Do you know who else is going on the mission?" he asked.

"Hinata-chan, Neji-san, Ino-pig, Shikamaru-san, Tenten-chan, Sai-kun, Kakashi-sensei, you and I." She answered polightly. Naruto nodded and walked away, "Naruto I'm going to help you and risk my life. Sasuke-kun isnt worth what I make him out to be if he hurts Leiko-chan. I'll make sure that both you and your sister come back to Konoha safe, I promise." she declared earning a smile from the blond hokage hopeful.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I hope everyone is ready for whats coming to them. Sasuke-teme should be stronger now and he's never given up a fight willingly. Everyone knows that. And Orochimaru is a Sannin. We might be able to save Leiko-nee-chan if we dont have to fight." Naruto mumbled to himself.

He turned to the picture of team seven with a smirk, "Sasuke-teme if you meet Sakura-chan. I'm going to be happy to watch what happens. I know Sakura-chan wouldnt go back on her word." With that thought he took a slight trip down memory lane.

A knock at the door awoke Naruto from his chain of memories. Naruto stood up and walked to the door to see Sakura and Kakashi. "Ohayo Naruto!" Sakura said with her normal smile. "Come on we have to meet Sai-kun at the bridge soon. Are you ready?"

Naruto smiled at how happy she was. "Yeah I'm ready lets get going." Naruto grabbed his bag and walked off to meet up with everyone who was going on the mission.

They met a smiling Sai at the bridge, "Sakura-chan I have to tell you something." Sai said gravly. Sakura just looked at him, giving all her atenshion. "Since Orochimaru knows your hair color I'm going to paint it. If you dont mind Sakura-chan?"

Sai was known for his talents in painting and also his love for pulling tricks on Sakura. "Sai-kun I'll let you do it only if you let me have some pink hair and if Naruto watches you." she snapped sticking her toung out.

Sai smiled, "Of corse Sakura-chan. I'll make you look as beautiful as possible." he smiled as she sat down infront of him. Naruto watched him carefully as he took out an ink pad. "So Sakura-chan what color do you want? Black or brown?" he wrapped his arms around her and held out the two ink pads.

* * *

**hey guys this was the first chapter in my new story! I still need 4 girl names and 4 guy names. Please help me with that. At least two of each gender have to be japanese names and it cant be names that are already on Naruto like Ayame and Sakura. Thanks everyone and I hope you liked the story so far.**

**PREVIEW**

When they didnt hear Sai screem they looked to Sakura. She closed her eyes and hissed, "Beat him into the dirt." Her eyes opened to show an angry look, "If he hurts Leiko-chan, he desurves much worse. And if he says any crap about this team or this village he's gonna have to deal with me." Her voice was true and full of the love she would die to protect.

Naruto smiled and said, "If he does we'll let you deal with him Kura-chan." He kept smirking. He only called her Kura when she was willing to truly kill something, and right now that something was Uchiha Sasuke.

**END PREVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! I'm going on Vacation for a couple days so I just wanted to put this up for my good friend Hopie-chan! This chappy is deticated to her for being such a good friend hehe thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Sai smiled, "Of corse Sakura-chan. I'll make you look as beautiful as possible." he smiled as she sat down infront of him. Naruto watched him carefully as he took out an ink pad. "So Sakura-chan what color do you want? Black or brown?" he wrapped his arms around her and held out the two ink pads.

CHAPTER 2

"Black please Sai-kun. Naruto Kakashi-sensei are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked sitting as still as she could as Sai started painting her hair.

Naruto nodded as did Kakashi, "We dont want the Sound ninjas to reconise us. And you already look great Sakura. We know Sai always does his best for missions." Kakashi said as he held tight to her shoulder. "And you're training will help us aswell. You know he's never lost a fight." he mumbled so no one but Sakura could hear.

Sakura seemed to calm down with that. Sai started painting with a smile. "Sakura-chan you'll be the most beautiful person when I'm done. But what will we do about your name?"

"What about my name?" Sakura asked not turning so she wouldnt mess up Sai's 'work'.

They all gave questioned lookes to Sai, "Everyone in every village knows about the great Haruno Sakura's medical work. If you wish you can use my name and protend we're married."

Kakashi turned to Naruto who only nodded, "Its a mission. So I guess you have to now. So from now until the mission ends your name is Kurniko (made up last name for Sai) Sakura. You are a normal medic while your new husband," Kakashi turned to Sai before finnishing, "Is a painter and a ninja. Is that alright with you Sai?"

Sai nodded in responce as he kept painting the girl's hair. "What are we going to do if we run into that traitor?" Sai asked looking for a punch in his face from the kunochi he was painting.

When they didnt hear Sai screem they looked to Sakura. She closed her eyes and hissed, "Beat him into the dirt." Her eyes opened to show an angry look, "If he hurt Leiko-chan, he desurves much worse. And if he says any crap about this team or this village he's gonna have to deal with me." Her voice was true and full of the love she would die to protect.

Naruto smiled and said, "If he does we'll let you deal with him Kura-chan." He kept smirking. He only called her Kura when she was willing to truly kill something, and right now that something was Uchiha Sasuke.

_**ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER**_

Sai finnished the last strock in the black paint. It was his 3rd ink pad that he had to go though just to paint Sakura's back length hair. "There Sakura-chan. I'm done." he said with a smile as he took out a mirrior.

Sakura closed her eyes as she took the mirrior. Kakashi and Naruto had fallen asleep over an hour and a half ago. That left Sai with 90 minutes to pull a prank. With a heavy sigh she opened her eyes. "SAI-KUN ITS BEAUTIFUL!" she screamed as she ran up and hugged him.

Her hair was now black with small pink streaks scattered everywhere, along with two larger streaks framing her face. Sai smiled and before Naruto and Kakashi woke up kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad you like it." he mumbled.

Sakura bushed but kept hugging him. They both broke apart smiling. "Sakura-chan you look great!" Naruto yelled hugging her.

"You should put it back in a braid, so its out of your face." Kakashi answered with a smile. "Sai you did a great job."

Sai smiled, "I'm not finnished yet." he walked up to Sakura who was starting to blush again from the kiss he had given her. "Pink or Silver, Sakura-chan?" he asked with a flirtashios look in his eyes that only Sakura could see.

"Silver please Sai-kun." she whispered softly.

Sai was really close to her now, "Just close your eyes _Sa-ku-ra_-chan." he mumbled making her blush even brighter. Sai walked behind her and started losly braiding her hair while her eyes were closed. At the end he pulled out a silver ribbon and tied her hair. "A family ribbon so dont lose it."

Sakura turned with a smile, "Of corse Sai-kun. I'll value it with my life." her smile was starting to make him blush.

"Look at the happy couple." Naruto and Kakashi snickered but a kunai pinning their clothes to a tree stopped the snickering. Sakura and Sai stood in the exact same pose with three other kunais in each hand. "We're sorry." they remarked quickly.

_God Sakura looked even more scarry when her hair is black. Maybe thats why everyone was scared of Sasuke_? Naruto thought with a shiver. "Sakura-chan maybe we should go find everyone so we can get a head start on the mission."

Sakura and Sai nodded as Kakashi pulled the kunai out of his jounin's jacket. "Who shot this one?" he asked like a sensei would. Sakura raised her hand with a slight blush, "Damn girl are you trying to kill me? Your dead on aim, if it was just a little lower you'd be healing a wound." he said in a friendly tone.

"Sorry Sensei!" She stuck out her toung with a laugh. She and Sai turned and left side by side while Kakashi and Naruto watched.

"At least she found someone that loves her." Kakashi whispered as they both formed a smile. They followed behind the pair with huge smiles on their lips and oddly Kakashi wasnt even reading his book.

"Neji, Tenten-chan!" Sakura yelled waving at the two ninjas that were training. They both stopped and staired blankly at her.

"Naruto... whos the punk chick?" Neji asked pointing at Sakura.

Sakura stuck out her toung, "Burn in hell Hyuuga." she teased. She would always tell him that when he was in the hospital after a mission.

Neji's eyes widened slightly, "Haruno!" he mumbled pointing at her.

Sakura bowed slightly and said, "The one and only. Except on this mission." she mumbled. They all sat down so Neji and Tenten could take a break.

"So to hide your famous name with Sai's. Its a great idea but who do you think you're going to act like a couple?" Tenten asked looking at Sakura.

She shrugged, "Most people say we act like an old married couple. We'll just have to be nicer to eachother. But that might be our downfall." she smiled.

"Well I think you guys make a cute couple!" Someone yelled as they pulled Sai and Sakura into a close headlock. "Dont they?"

"Hey Ino-pig, Let go before I kill you." Sakura hissed as Ino let go laughing nervosly.

"Ready for the mission?" they asked as Hinata walked up with Shikamaru. Ino had run ahead of them so Hinata had to make sure that Shikamaru didnt run off.

"If we're leaving we should go now." Sai said as he got up. He held his hand out and Sakura took it so she could get up. Everyone smiled at the sight even Neji did.

"Lets get going." All the girls said with a smile. They all started walking to the gates like normal when Naruto stopped. Sakura was next to him and was the only one to notice, "Naruto is there something wrong?" she asked walking to his side.

His eyes were on the dirt at his feet and Sakura could tell by this chalkra that he was sad. "Could you tell me about Leiko-nee-chan?" he asked truning his eyes to his most trusted friend.

"Ask any questions you want." she mumbled wrapping her arm around his shoulders with a smile.

Naruto smirked, "How strong is she?" he asked worried about how long she could last if Sasuke or Orochimaru had already gotton to her.

"Well like you she's strong. You posses 5 of the 9 tails while she only has 4. But she's still strong. Without any of her chalkra she could still probly take Kakashi-sensei down just on brut strength alone." Sakura smiled, "No offence to sensei though."

"So she's that strong? Just like you Sakura-chan." Naruto was smiling again.

Sakura looked down at the ground with a sad look, "When we get closser to the village everyone should call me Kura insted of Sakura. Just so no one knows. Leiko-chan already calls me Kura so it wont be any different." she whispered.

"Sakura-chan! Are you guys coming?" Sai and Tenten yelled from up ahead. Both Naruto and Sakura smiled as they ran to their teams.

Sai smiled as he walked next to Sakura. He started digging in his bag and pulled out a velvet box. "Her Kura-chan. Put this on." he mumbled under a slight blush.

Sakura smiled and took the box in her hand. She began to open it when she gasped. Inside the box was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen...

* * *

**SNEEK PREVIEW!**

Sakura nodded and put the ring on her left ring finger, it fit perfectly. "Sai-kun it's so beautiful. I'm not sure that I should have it." she whispered holding her hand to the sun.

Sai leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Its not as beautiful as you. Thats all that matters." he smiled again as she blushed.

**END PREVIEW** evil snickers

Hope u all liked that and Hopie-chan if u didnt I'll be sad! Keep up all the reviews and I still need some names please


	3. Chapter 3

SUP PEOPLE! hehe I'm still sick but I get to visit the very _nice _doctor today so much sarcasiom look I'm turning into Sasuke with being sarcastic. ' well yeah hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Sakura smiled and took the box in her hand. She began to open it when she gasped. Inside the box was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen...

CHAPTER 3

Inside the box was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. There was a daimond heart in the middle of tons of tiny rubies and sapphires. Quickly a hand was covering her gasping mouth, "S-Sai-kun... its so beautiful." she whispered looking up at him with soft eyes.

"It was my mom's. See if it fits." he said looking away from her shining smile trying to hid his blush. "Just in case anyonedoughts that you're married." he defended knowing her next question.

Sakura nodded and put the ring on her left ring finger, it fit perfectly. "Sai-kun it's so beautiful. I'm not sure that I should have it." she whispered holding her hand to the sun.

Sai leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Its not as beautiful as you. Thats all that matters." he smiled again as she blushed.

She smiled at his comploment and said, "Thanks Sai-kun your such a gentalmen." with that they both started laughing.

_**4 HOURS LATER**_

They arived at the gates to the Song village. Sakura was smiling as she held Sai's hand, both cause he insested and because she was worried for Leiko's sake. _Leiko-chan you better be safe and if Sasuke touched you I swear to god..._

"Sakura-chan. Calm down." Sai whispered. "My arm's going numb." Sakura quickly let up on his arm blushing since she could have truly broken his arm with nothing.

They all walked into the village to hear thousands of songs and voices speaking. "Welcome to the Song Village everyone." Sakura and Hinata whispered.

"Hinata-chan you've been here too?" Naruto asked looking at the white eyed girl.

Hinata smiled, "I came with Kura-chan a while ago for some medical stuff. Its the most beautiful village I've ever seen." she whispered with a sigh.

Everyone walked down the streets to find a ramen shop, "If we know Leiko-chan she's going to come here sooner or later." Sakura and Hinata laughed.

Like normal Naruto ran in and got alot of ramen. Sakura and Sai smiled like they normally would. Sai go shrimp ramen and gave the shrimp to Sakura like always.

She never really ever ate anything. "Deary we just picked some strawberries do you want some?" the owner asked holding out a tray of plump strawberries.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks ma'am." Sakura took the tray of strawberries and asked, "Can I give you some money for the whole tray?" Sakura gave the lady 250 yen and picked up a strawberry. (250 yen is like $2.16 in US)

"You really love strawberries Kura-chan." Both Naruto and Sai laughed as she popped another strawberry in her mouth with a smile.

Suddenly a blond kid with a hat walked in. Bangs fell out of the hat framing the kid's face but thats all you could see of the kid's hair. "Leiko-chan!" Sakura yelled. The person turned to her with a smile.

"If it isnt Kura-chan. What you here for this time?" she asked walking over with a smile. "Another mission I'm guessing?"

Sakura smiled, "Take off the damn hat. You're among my best friends they wouldnt hurt you." she mumbled as she ate another strawberry.

Leiko smirked and pulled off her hat to show off long silky blond hair just like Naruto's that fell to her back. Her blue eyes could only relate in color to Naruto's along with her taned skin was three marks on her cheeks just like Naruto.

"Hey Kura-chan who are all these people?" Leiko asked as she slurped down her ramen.

Sakura smiled, "Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata, their cousins. Naruto and Sai-kun are my teammates. Tenten is the weapons master. Ino and Shikamaru. And of corse theres Kakashi-sensei. Hey where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The silver haired dude? He went into the bookstore." Leiko smiled, "Bet he's getting one of Jiraiya's books." Then under her breath everyone heard her snap, "Pervert."

Sakura's smile vannished, "Leiko-chan I need to talk to you and Naruto outside please." Sakura got off her stool and walked out.

Leiko looked back at her with a sad smile, "This is going to hurt. Kura-chan never stops smiling unless she has something important to say or do." Naruto nodded as they both walked out.

"Leiko-chan I want you to meet Uzumaki Naruto your older brother." Sakura whispered with a sad voice.

Leiko turned to Naruto with tears in her eyes then looked back at Sakura, "Kura-chan if your lieing I swear-"

"I never lie." Sakura snapped back seeing it was almost completely true. "If you want me to do a DNA test I can. Just to prove that you both are siblings." she said harshly.

Leiko closed her eyes and sighed, "I trust you with my life Kura-chan. And I believe that Naruto-nii-san does aswell." she whispered as her blue eyes opened showing only truth.

Sakura and Naruto smiled hearing what Leiko had just called her brother. Sakura turned to walk back to the ramen place but something stopped her. A chakra was different in teh area suddenly she could tell. "Hey Sai-kun could you come here for a second." she asked as Naruto and Leiko when to get some more ramen.

Sai walked out with a worried look, "Kura-chan is there something wrong?" he asked. Her eyes told him that she was sencing something around her and she was trying to figure it out. "Do you want me to go and get Hyuuga-san or Hinata-sama?" he asked taking her hand and leading her back to the group.

"Neji could you check the area if anyone's around?" Sakura asked with her head down as she started consealing her own chakra compleatly. "Look for heat sorces of people, not just what they look like or their chalkra." she whispered as she sat down next the the Hyuuga.

"Any thing wrong?" he asked softly narowing his eyes at the girl.

The chakra was suddenly gone. "Never mind Neji." she whispered walking away. Sai gave her a confused look but knew what had happened.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

"Naruto are you done yet? How many bowls have you eaten?" Sakura asked cause she promised that she'd split the bill with Leiko.

"Kura-chan Nii-san ate more then I did. Thats not fair!" Leiko whined as if she was a baby. Naruto just smiled.

Sakura sighed, "Thats a good thing cause we're splitting the bill!" she snapped as Sai chuckled at her. Leiko nodded at her 'statment'. "Could we have the bill please?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Sure can ma'am." the owner said with a smile. "Your total is 11,354 yen, please come again." with a smile the lady walked back into the kitchen. (11,354 yen is about $97.95)

Leiko dug in her pocket, "Kura-chan I have 5700, what about you?" Leiko asked hopping Sakura could pay the rest of the bill.

Sakura nodded, "I have the rest." With that Sakura made Leiko empty out her walet for the ramen she had devowered. They all got out of the ramen shop and again Sakura senced something but didnt tell anyone.

Leiko stopped and waved, "Kura-chan! Nii-san! I'll see you guys at the festival tomorrow, dont forget!" Leiko waved as she began to walk off.

Everyone turned to see that Kakashi was back and Sakura had a different look on her face, "Arent we going to follow her? Wasnt that our mission?" Shikamaru and Ino asked at the same time.

Everyone waited for Sakura to answer but nothing, about two minutes later Sakura started whispering things, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

* * *

hey guys its me again! I hope you liked this chappy and please keep up on the reviews. I might not update any of my stories for a while since I have to go visit the "Bitch in the White Coat" as me and my sister say (AKA the doctor or dentist.) I've been getting even sicker so I dont know what to do. Writings been getting me though it though and all of your sweet reviews are helping.

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE_**,  
Richy

* * *

**_SNEEK PREVIEW_**

Leiko's eyes widened as the ravenhaired man resembled Sai, "K-Kura-c-chan..." Leiko mumbled as tears came from her eyes. "KURA-CHAN HELP!" she screamed as loud as she could.

**_END PREVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_HEY PEOPLE I'M BACK! ITS RICHY AND I'M BACK FROM BEING SICK! I'm working on all the stories but I need you all to tell me which ones you want to put up first thanks for everyone for everything._**

* * *

Everyone turned to see that Kakashi was back and Sakura had a different look on her face, "Arent we going to follow her? Wasnt that our mission?" Shikamaru and Ino asked at the same time.

Everyone waited for Sakura to answer but nothing, about two minutes later Sakura started whispering things, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

**CHAPTER 4**

"KURA-CHAN HELP!" Leiko yelled from far away. Sakura turned around and started running back to where Leiko was. Naruto and Sai followed after telling everyone else to stay put unlessed called.

_**MEANWHILE**_

After saying goodbye to Sakura and Naruto Leiko walked down the dimmly lit streets back to her home. She walked past a weirdly dressed man. She quickly knew it was a Sound ninja.

_If I dont do anything maybe he wont notice me_. Leiko thought as she walked past him. She felt his eyes on her but only ignored it.

"Hey little fox." the man said coldly. Leiko didnt stop walking, but the man was suddenly infront of her. "You're coming with me." he snapped grabbing her wrist.

Leiko's eyes widened as the ravenhaired man resembled Sai, "K-Kura-c-chan..." Leiko mumbled as tears came from her eyes. "KURA-CHAN HELP!" she screamed as loud as she could.

The man smirked, "Do you think one person can save you? You're going to come with me eather way." the man hissed looking her streight in the eyes.

Suddenly he was sent across the street into a brick wall. "Leiko-nee-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked helping his sister up while Sakura staired at the man she had just tapped with her foot.

"Naruto you and Sai-kun take Leiko-chan to the others I'll handle this here." she snapped as she put a few strands of hair behind her ears.

Leiko looked worried as Naruto hid her, "Kura-chan please keep safe." she whispered as the ninjas took her away.

The sound got to his feet with a smirk, "I didnt even sence your chakra until after you kicked me."

"You and every other ninja, and I didnt kick you." Sakura snapped at the man she once loved. _Sasuke how could you come and hurt Leiko-chan like that? Forcing her to do something she didnt want_.

Sasuke got to his feet and looked at her, "Thats odd. Sharingan isnt working on you is it?" he noted as she smirked. _Her eyes are green just like Sakura's. From the front if she hides her black hair she looks exactly like her_, Sasuke thought as he looked at her. "Whats your name girly?"

"Thats none of your business. You know for a sound ninja you are truly stupid." she snapped with a huge smirk. "And you fight like a genin."

That hit him right in his pride. He dashed at her and pinned her to a tree, "Girly dont you think you should be a little less fisty?" he asked as he inched closer to her face.

"Back off scum bag." she hissed angerly.

He only smirked, "I like fisty girls." with that he leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. After feeling her shiver he left her lips and trailed down her neck.

"Please stop." she pleeded now knowing he was sucking out her chakra. He didnt let her go and didnt stop kissing her. "Sasuke stop." she whispered.

Hearing his name he pulled away from her only to be kicked in the head, _She knew my name... she seemed so scared_. He whiped he blood off him mouth and got up again as he watched the girl fall to her knees.

Sakura fell to the ground with a tear falling down her face. _He just kissed me... why in the hell would he kiss someone he doesnt even know at least any more_? Suddenly a hand was in her face. _Sai-kun_...

"Kura get to your feet. You shouldnt just play around with the sound nin like if you were training." he whispered with a smiled as she got up on her own. He whispered it softly knowing Sasuke didnt know who she was. _She's crying for his sake again, thats how this whole thing started. She's the one that got me to understand_.

**

* * *

**That was it. I hoped you guys liked it! 

**_PREVIEW_**

He slowly walked closer to her, "Tell me why you're acting like this?" he asked as he checked if he had a kunai in case.

"You dont have a kunai. I already took it." Sakura smirked as she held up his kunai. He came closer and sat next to her. "I know you said you dont have any emoshions, but you're smart." She froze scared of what to say next.

"Just think about having someone you cared about then having everything torn up and shuved in your face." She paused letting Sai think, "Then being told that you're weak, a no body that will never have anything." suddenly tears were in her eyes.

**_END PREVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kura get to your feet. You shouldnt just play around with the sound nin like if you were training." he whispered with a smiled as she got up on her own. He whispered it softly knowing Sasuke didnt know who she was. _She's crying for his sake again, thats how this whole thing started. She's the one that got me to understand_.

****

CHAPTER 5

FLASHBACK

Sakura sat hugging her knees and sobbing under her namesake. A man walked up with an evil smirk, "Hey there ugly where's the dickless wonder?" he asked.

"Go away you ink sucking bastard." she snapped giving him a strong death glance.

Sai was taken back he'd never heard her cuss or anything since he first met her. "Wow ugly. Are you mad about something?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Suddenly he was blasted back but he didnt feel any pain; he didnt get punched or kicked. "I said go away!" Sakura snapped though her sobs.

Sai got up and looked at her. Her chakra was visiable, and protecting her and moving to her emoshions._ I could get hurt when she's like this. Better stop insulting her_. He started to walk closer to her but stopped, "Sakura lets just talk alright?" he said cooly trying not to be sent off again.

The chakra slowly stopped spining and let him walk closer. "What do you want?" she snapped bitterly. _He didnt call me ugly, whats he up to_.

He slowly walked closer to her, "Tell me why you're acting like this?" he asked as he checked if he had a kunai in case.

"You dont have a kunai. I already took it." Sakura smirked as she held up his kunai. He came closer and sat next to her. "I know you said you dont have any emoshions, but you're smart." She froze scared of what to say next.

"Just think about having someone you cared about then having everything torn up and shuved in your face." She paused letting Sai think, "Then being told that you're weak, a no body that will never have anything." suddenly tears were in her eyes.

She tryied to serpress them but it didnt work. She contiued to sob, "They say I'm strong but I cant do anything to help. On every mission all I do is sit on the side lines. They think I'm so weak!" she stopped and smashed her fist into the ground sending earth flying. "I couldnt even stop Sasuke-kun from leaving!" she screamed.

Sai had enough of her tears, "Sakura get up! We're going to fight at full force. If you can give me a fight then I'll believe that you're strong." he snapped giving her a glare meaning he was being truthful.

Sakura looked up at him with a smirk, "Deal! I'll meet you at the normal training grounds in an hour." she whispered. Sai nodded as he walked away.

****

AN HOUR LATER

Sai watched as the girl that was always happy walked up. Now she was dressed in all black except a red tube top under a dark fishnet shirt. All her clothes hugged her body showing all that she had; her musscels and her female body.

"Sai lets fight." she said with an odd smirk. Sai had never seen her like this, she never wore dark and she never smirked like that. They both took fighting stances and then charged.

Sai used ink but nothing seemed to work agenst the kunoichi. Like normal she didnt use gen or ninjutsu. Her favorite was now taijutsu. With a burst of speed she was gone from sight only to punch him in the stomach.

With a kick on the back then an elbow in the face Sai realised that she was always holding back during training. Soon he fell into a dark world. But he saw Sakura crying but she was 12 next to her was a smirking boy who looked like him but with chicken hair.

_Thats the Uchiha boy_. Sai watched as Sakura was hit down by his words, his heart felt pain for the girl even if he once hated her.

"Sai are you alright?" she asked as he opened his eyes. Like normal she had healed him.

Sai sat up and smiled, "I have some advise Sakura-chan." he said quickly hoping she missed the _chan_ part, but he knew she didnt. She nodded as he began again, "Forget the damn Uchiha. He hated you."

He watched her freeze at his words, "Sorry Sakura-chan but if he couldnt see how strong you are then he must have been blinded by power."

She smiled, "Thanks Sai-kun. And dont tell Kakashi-sensei that I hold back in training. He'd be really mad." she said with a stunning smile

****

END FLASHBACK

_Thats how the whole **-kun -chan** thing started. She knew she should forget him but she never did. He just keeps coming back right when she's about healed_. Sakura was at his side, she's shaking. _Is she angry or scared? I cant believe he just kissed her like that_.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thats how the whole **-kun -chan** thing started. She knew she should forget him but she never did. He just keeps coming back right when she's about healed_. Sakura was at his side, she's shaking. _Is she angry or scared? I cant believe he just kissed her like that_.

****

CHAPTER 6

"Sai-kun... I'm sorry I shouldnt be acting like this." she whispered softly looking down at the Uchiha infront of her.

Sai smiled, "Dont worry Kura-chan. He still gets beaten around like a genin even when you're playing around." he smirked.

"I should be leaving. I see that your friends are coming and I dont need any more ANBU on my back." he mumbled looking at them.

Sakura smirked, "Who ever said we were ANBU? We're only chuunins." she smirked as Naruto came to her side with Kakashi. "Except for Kakashi." Sakura corected herself. Sasuke just glared at his old teammates.

"Oddly Sasuke-teme is being beaten around like a genin by a chuunin." Naruto smirked as Sasuke kept glaring. With that Sasuke was gone. Naruto waited until Sakura relaxed. _She knew he was here from the begining. She was just wanting to see if he was willing to come out. She did hit him weakly but still sent him flying. Right now I'm glad I'm not Sasuke_. Naruto and Kakashi thought in unison.

Leiko came running out with Hinata at her side. "Kura-chan." they all said hugging her. Sai smirked at the girl's behavior. "come on we can all stay at the hotel." Leiko said not wanting to be attacked by sound nin again.

They all walked there and Hinata noticed Sakura was still in her little world, "Kura-chan is there something wrong?" Hinata and Ino asked.

Sakura turned to look at them, "No I'm fine." she lied as they walked to the hotel. "Leiko-chan why dont you take the others out to buy some outfits for the festival tomorrow?" Sakura asked as they walked into their rooms.

Leiko nodded seeing her state of mind, "What about you Kura-chan?" Everyone turned to hear her answer.

"I wanna look around town. You know, my old way." she whispered. Only Leiko knew what she was talking about.

Leiko smiled, "I understand have fun." she whispered as Sakura walked out.

Sai walked over to Leiko, "Whats she doing?" he asked.

Leiko didnt tear her gaze from the shut door, "What ever happened to her in that fight is on her mind. She just need some time to think. We all do sometimes." she whispered but everyone heard. With that they all went to the kimono shop.

****

WITH SAKURA

Sakura had let her hair down and held the ribbon in her hand. It was different now, she was the one running away. Her hair was wavy from being in the braid for so long and it sawied with the wind. _How could Sasuke do that didnt he hate me? Sai-kun was there he helped me like he always has_.

Sakura walked into a parler and a woman asked, "Well Haruno Sakura welcome back." Sakura turned to the lady and she knew her. "You dyed your hair?" Sakura looked around and saw a shadowed figure in the corner.

Sakura shock her head. "Sorry ma'am, Sakura's my friend but I'm not her. I'll take it as a comploment though." she said with a smile.

The lady blushed, "I'm sorry. I would have been really happy to know that Haruno-san was alright." she whispered. "By the way my name's Kina."

_Kina doesnt desurve to worry about me like that_. Sakrua smiled, "My name's Kura. You dont need to worry about Sakura-chan she's really happy back in Konoha but she misses the people in this village." she whispered.

Kina smiled, "What a girl. Always making everyone so happy. I wonder whats she's up to latly."

Sakura couldnt help herself, "She's been writing songs and I think tomorrow Leiko-chan is going to sing some of them." She looked at the clock and smiled, "I have to get going." Sakura waved and walked out noticing that a different chakra was following her. _Damn it why now_?

Sakura walked to a river outside of town and still the chakra followed. "You can come out. I dont like people following me for more then an hour." she whisepred.

He jumped down from the tree and smirked at her, "Long time no see." he said smugly.

_I hate him so much right now_, she thought venomously. "What do you want?" she snapped in the same tone. The erge to kill him for kissing her was growing.

He threw his katana on the ground at her feet, "I just wanted to talk about somethings." he mumbled. She nodded letting him come closer. "You said you were Haruno Sakura's friend right?"

"I did but that would make you an eves-dropper wouldnt it?" She muttered silently. He just tossed her a glare, "What are you asking?"

He sat down agenst the tree, "How... how is she?" he asked with some hesitashion. He watched as her green eyes widened.

"She's fine now that you're gone." she snapped knowing he was killing his pride to ask these questions. "If you wanted to know so bad why dont you just go see her?" She asked as she kneeled next to the katana. "This is the katana she and Naruto baught for your birthday."

"How'd you know that?" Sasuke snapped bitterly, he noticed her eyes were on the blade and they didnt move. "Never mind. So whats the difference between you and Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura froze, "Sakura's married." she said bitterly. She could feel Sasuke freeze and stair in shock. Sakura's eyes looked up towards him. "She's stronger then I am but she doesnt fight." she whispered getting to her feet. "Also the best medic in the world."

"I never... knew she was so strong." he mumbled. "So whats he like?" Sasuke asked bitterly almost trying to kill something.

Sakura turned to him, "What do you mean. By fighting or personality?" she asked.

Sasuke glared at her, "I have no intrest in fighting him." he snapped hissing evily at her.

"Truthfully... he was like you when we first met. But he warmed up to Sakura-chan and soon began to smile around everyone else. Even Naruto seems to have earned respect for him." Sakura smiled, "He's sweet and was there when Sakura-chan cried. He comes to my rescue when I need it aswell." she whispered.

Sasuke started glaring at the river, "The man that helped you... he was Sakura's husband?" Sasuke's fists clenched and Sakura knew he wasnt happy at all. "He looks like a clone of me she must have thought it was me." he mumbled trying to make himself better.

Sakura closed her eyes, "If you wish to believe that Uchiha-san you can. I know Sakura-chan by heart and I trust Sai-kun with her heart. I would never trust anyone more then I trust Sai-kun and Sakura-chan."


End file.
